


The Perfect World

by Jeanne_Gabrielle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Gabrielle/pseuds/Jeanne_Gabrielle
Summary: How Psycho Pass should have ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my humble fanfiction. I would like to say thank you for visiting and I hope you enjoy the story. This was inspired by recent lighter atmosphere fic which I found recently. I was upset at how little this fandom, so here's my very own little contribution.
> 
> Warning: Horrible Grammar and OOCness..
> 
> disclaimer to any character and original story, they belong to the original author and designer

The ending was not as he predicted. He imagined utter destruction of false security blanket called Sybil System or in the worst case, his death. Doesn't really matter, he already bored to live in the lazy world the system created anyway. He miscalculated the odd of Tsunemori Akane existence, which brought him his doom.

Unexpectedly, Kougami Shinya didn't kill him. The self proclaimed watch dog literally swept him off his feet and dragged him away, abroad. Shougo was half dead when they move about, his consciousness sipping away with the blood he lost. The detail of their journey was rather hazy, Shuogo didn't know what kind of witchcraft Shinya used to be unseen in a rather watchful eyes of the system while carrying him and keeping him alive. 

Shinya took them to a rather uncivilized country, where no megalomaniac system hover above everyone. In fact, holo and drone are as good as non exist here. Internet connection is scarce, even considered as luxury that both of them can't afford. The civilian work mainly doing manual labour in the farm, nobody dictate what they should do but their will. They live in rather dangerous area, but nothing their background cant handle.

Shinya.. How their relationship changed astonished him. He would never imagine sharing life with somebody else in this level. Having a henchmen came naturally to him, but having a life partner? Not so much. Living so far apart from everything they knew, their only connection to the old life is each other. With nothing sinister looming over them, they discover that they complete each other. How content he is living a life that simple, and being held as he sleep made him feel safe, loved even. He smile at the word, Love, the very thing that destroy logic in humanity, something that he used to scorn at. Ah how far the mighty had fallen..

The night always last very long and dark. They can easily spotted the stars and bask in the twinkle as they cuddled in the small cot they share. No words shared between them, just occasional shift as Shinya's hand, rough with daily manual labour, stroking his silver mane. Suddenly filled with melancholy, Shougo lift his head from his lover's chest, staring down at the glittering dark blue orbs,

“Do you missed it?”

The ex Enforcer looked puzzled for few seconds before he grasp what Shougo meant. He held the svelte man tighter and smiled, titling his head slightly and kissed the other man tenderly, with feeling that can't be expressed by word, willing the message to be passed.

Their kiss ended slowly and Shougo buried his head to the brunette's neck, sweet smile painting his lips as he whispered, "Good night Shinya,"

The brunette only answer was a reassuring squeeze of his waist, as he shift them to more comfortable position, preparing for another peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and suggestion are always welcome. Idea for additional part is appreciated. 
> 
> I wonder if anyone interested in omega verse of this fandom? Please contact me and lets do something for the lack of it here... I am not a native english speaker, and probably you can tell from my writing that I am not good enough.. Yet if anyone is willing to help, that would be great!
> 
> Thanks a lot for your visit, until next time.


End file.
